Utter Takeover
by catnyp
Summary: SLASH! Alex embarks on his next mission. It is yet another academy, but with students who are all gay for Alex. K-unit and Yassen may be able to help him with this mission, or deter… Yassen/Alex K-Unit/Alex
1. Prompt

A/N: I've read all of the alex rider books except for Crocodile tears in the past two weeks. I got hooked, so I decided to write a fic after seeing the utter lack of slash in this fandom. It really isn't a crack-fic but the contents of the story may seem a little crack. A lot of PWP… (but not in this chapter, so don't worry)

Pairing: Yassen/Alex, Wolf/Alex, K-unit/Alex Students/Alex

Disclaimer: Do I look like Anthony Horowitz to you? Wait...

Summary: Alex embarks on his next mission. It is yet another academy, but with students, who are all gay for Alex. K-unit and Yassen may be able to help him with this mission, or deter his efforts.

* * *

Alex sipped at his cold orange juice; Jack had poured it for him and now was frying some eggs. He had just finished one of those nightmarish assignments the MI6 sent him on. He quickly ran his fingers over the new bruises he'd acquired from his latest adventure.

Being a spy really wasn't all he'd expected. He'd gone through many things in the past year and sadly to say he hadn't liked them at all. He was just glad that they'd finally let him rest for a while. Having people chase after him with guns wasn't really his idea of fun.

"Here," said Jack, an overly cheerful smile on her face. She was glad that Alex was finally home, she'd missed him. She had nothing to do when he wasn't home except for worry and do pointless tasks. "Scrambled eggs a la Jack."

"Thanks." Alex said. He was exhausted and hungry, even after having 10 hours of sleep. More than he got in two days while on missions. He wolfed the eggs down hungrily and wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"You sure are hungry today, Alex." Jack smiled wistfully, "Were the MI6 not feeding you well?"

Alex had lost a couple of pounds, "No, they fed me fine, well, when I wasn't being chased down anyways."

"Alex…" Jack frowned, "You know you can always say no."

"I know, but somehow they always force me or trick me into another one of those missions, and when I'm halfway done, the fate of a thousand lies on me-- how could I even back down at that point?" Alex said, his voice cracking.

Jack wished that she could empathize, but in reality she had no idea how it was for him on those missions, all she could do was express her deep sympathy and care for this premature boy.

"…Well, it's time for school. You should get ready, and pack that note of yours from the MI6, your teachers will be wondering what sort of disease that stupid organization has forced you to contract this time." Jack diverted the subject and went into the other room to retrieve his schoolbag.

Alex thought about his school, he'd missed more than half the year. He wondered if anyone even knew he was gone. If there was one person, it'd probably be Tom. He always had his back, even if he had to tolerate bullying because he hung out with Alex.

Walking to the door, he grabbed his knapsack and stuffed all that he needed for the day in. He stepped down the stairs, carefully taking in his surroundings and checking for any immediate dangers. He didn't do it on purpose, it wasn't like there was anything to be fearful of, but it was like a habit now.

His bike was in good condition. The wheels were pumped, Jack had done them a few days ago while expecting his arrival. The frame was polished and still looked good. He swung his leg over and stepped on the pedal. He rode all the way to school, only taking a quarter hour.

Being careful, he locked his bike. It was custom from his uncle, so he didn't want it to get stolen. Brookland School, how he'd missed it, even with its ugly red brick walls and snotty students. He'd much rather go to school than go on dangerous missions.

"Alex!" A hand waved in the distance. At one glance, Alex knew it was Tom.

He quickly jogged over to him, "Hey Tom."

They had a quick chat about the recent things Alex had gone through; it was reassuring to have someone by your side that you didn't have to lie to. Although Jack was always there, he couldn't tell all the details that would make her worry.

He'd managed to survive through maths and science with a few quick naps here and there. He dozed off in history though, it was just too uninteresting. The end of school was signaled by the ringing of a loud bell; Alex woke suddenly and rubbed his neck. It was sore from the awkward position he had snoozed off in.

He unlocked his bike and quickly rode home. He didn't have a lot of homework that day, although he was assigned a few pages to read from his maths teacher. It seemed his teachers knew that he wasn't just 'sick', but they still wanted to give him time to 'recover'. That was fine with Alex, he'd rather not have homework.

Alex quickly stripped of his clothing and took a shower, savoring the hot water on his skin. It washed off all his worries. He sighed to himself, no more MI6, no more Yassen Gregorovich, no more K-unit, but was that what he wanted? Even though he was angry at the MI6, Mr. Blunt and Mrs Jones for manipulating him, in the end he always remained alive. Although not unscathed.

He left his thoughts lingering in the shower as he wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed at his hair with another. He slid his boxers on, they were peach with red stripes. He hopped into bed and closed his eyes, expecting sleep. But his expectations were not met, the phone rang.

Walking over to the phone, he was annoyed. Who would be calling? Although it wasn't uncommon to get calls at around 4 PM, it wasn't often they got calls… Except for from MI6. He prayed to god it wasn't them.

--

God doesn't answer frequently, even if you pray hard. Blunt had summoned him to his office immediately, requesting that he went to that run-down building the next day. Alex reluctantly agreed, even after Jack protested harshly.

He arrived at the entrance. Then a guard appeared to escort him to the correct floor. Even after being called for many times, he still required a guard. Shouldn't he be allowed to go by himself now? He thought coldly.

"Alex! We are glad to see you again." Mrs Jones piped when he walked in the door.

"Alex," said Mr Blunt, coolly.

"What do you want?" Alex wanted to keep it short, although he would probably be briefed for another set of life-threatening tasks.

"Where did you get that attitude of yours-- nevermind that, we have something we'd like you to do." Mrs Jones said. "There seems to be some suspicious activity in this certain academy."

It was like point blank all over again. Alex thought.

"This academy is very open and accepting. It has many students who suffer from mental illnesses or are not accepted because of their race, religion, or sexuality. It seems to be an approving school that is very accepting, usually supported in our society. That is all well. We do not mean to intrude because of that. But, this school is huge, and it's very prestigious. There are also other schools but this one is special. It's very impressive and high-status. The school is huge, and takes up a lot of space in an area called Malvern. The school is very well funded, but by what is our concern. The man funding this school, Archie Connolly seems to be very open-minded and hearted, but we are suspicious of where his funds come from." Mr Blunt continued.

"We think he may have connections within the triads, and Russian mafia. But not just that, he may be conducting some suspicious activity also inside his school. It's invitation-only, for only the openly gay people or people who have been outcasts, or possibly just want to be there who are influential. It's important to find out what's happening there, because there have been a lot of random killings outside of the school. We think it may be drug-related." Mr Blunt said.

"OK. That's nice. What am I supposed to do? I'm not even gay, nor openly-gay. Or suffering from depression." Alex retorted. He hated when the MI6 forced him to do things like these. And now he had to pretend to be gay? That was just too much.

"Well, we were hoping you could go investigate further on this situation." Mrs Jones replied, her voice making it sound more like a demand than a wish.

"Sorry but no. I don't want to do this. You've forced me to go on many missions, but I don't want to do this. I can't be gay or be a drug-addict. I don't want to pretend to have issues." Alex snapped angrily.

"I thought you might say that, but you know, your friend goes there though, maybe you would like to see him again." Mrs Jones said thoughtfully.

"And if that isn't enough to persuade you, we could always take away that illegal grant on the visa your guardian Jack has." Mr Blunt added in, grimly.

"Again with the visa thing, you can't take it… can you? And who goes there? I don't even have many friends due to the gone for half the year position you've put me in." Alex said harshly.

"Yes, actually we can take the visa away because it was only arranged on special notice, by the special operations. And your friend James Sprintz goes there now, his mom asked for his attendance there and he was accepted." Mrs Jones said. She opened another peppermint and popped it in her mouth.

Alex gave them a hard glare, but finally agreed in the end, as he had no choice. Even if they didn't bring up the visa problem, they'd probably get to him in the end anyway. Maybe it would be OK, and their suspicions would be just weird hunches that never lead to anything. Fat chance. But at least he'd get to see James. He hadn't seen him in forever after that Point Blank incident.

"You've left me no option. It's not as if I could refuse, you'd probably blackmail me into doing it." This was said with a defiant stare.

"Sorry, Alex. But we couldn't send any other agents in. They'd look perfectly out of place." Mrs Jones said with her now sickly-sweet breath.

With that, Alex left and dreaded the beginning of his next mission. This one was utterly ridiculous. They were asking too much this time. Maybe he would be forced to join the other side. Yassen seemed to be faring well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry. I did this while I was a tad high. And the exact time (after/before which book) will not be specified, as I will have so many story mistakes then. Sorry if it seems a little crack-ish. Because I came up with this idea and I was dying to write it out. Forgive me. Review please? That'll help me write the next chapter.

Also, I'm pretty sure there are 'safe' schools for gays and lesbians, so please don't hate me for that part. My facts aren't exactly proven…


	2. Affront

Chapter two is up! I got a lot of very nice reviews, so I felt like I had to write this.

Disclaimer: Must we do this every chapter? Alex Rider does not belong to me. God knows what I would do if he did. /cackles evilly

I'll put the user replies at the bottom, so you don't have to waste your time scrolling through to get to those.

--

Alex was still Alex. Thank god he got to keep his name. He'd almost sold himself out during his first mission. His name was now 'Alex Emmett'. It wasn't that bad of a name, he mused.

There was really an Emmett family, and they were in charge of selling electronics and hardware, although barely known amongst people, but amongst buyers they were ancient. If you did your research, you'd know that the Emmett family had a chain where they sold machinery, and their parts were the most efficient so they had many companies buying.

Basically, they were mega-billionaires. But that didn't concern Alex. He was only going to be meeting them for about 5 minutes, on the way to school. Of course, all concerned and accepting parents should obviously drive their gay sons to school. Sometimes he wondered how Mr Blunt planned these things, or whoever did. They obviously didn't know teenagers. Much less gay ones. Not that Alex would know anything about them either. He wasn't gay. Or so he thought.

He was strolling along in the hallway, taking his time before going into Mr Blunt's office. He didn't want to start the mission any sooner than he had to. He was prepared to make himself as difficult as he could.

He pushed open the office door, pretty heavy with bullet-proof metal. It wasn't unlike Mr Blunt to take safety measures like that. Alex stepped in, and the tension in the room thickened, almost enough that a butter knife could slice through.

"Hello, Alex." Mrs Jones smiled, a little too happily. He could smell the peppermint rolling off her tongue. He gave a quick nod and they got onto business. He was taken away in a helicopter, one of the most silent they had on the market.

--

"Well, son. Are you excited for your first day of school?" Mr Emmett smiled sadly. They only reason Mr Emmett was doing this was because he'd been found out by the MI6, and they'd blackmailed him into doing them a favor. One of many favors actually, considering his crime was quite large.

Alex wasn't sure how he should act. Was he supposed to act flamboyantly gay? He thought on this for a couple of seconds, and returned with the conclusion to just act himself and be shy. Maybe there were those types of gays? If he was gay he wouldn't prance around announcing so.

"Sort of." Alex muttered incoherently, he didn't bother to keep up this façade with this boring character Mr Emmett. He wasn't much to admire, much less keep up a fake, happy conversation with.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun, son. This school is one of the best in the country. Malvern is a very nice community." Mr Emmett said.

Not from what I've heard, he thought. Malvern wasn't safe at all; it had a lot of crime going around, but by professionals. So if you didn't live directly in the area, which he didn't, then you wouldn't know.

"Well, we're here." Mr Emmett said. He looked quite happy to have Alex gone. He was going to stay in the dorms until something 'mysteriously' happened to him, and he had to be gone. Which indicated the end of his mission. It was supposed to be just an intelligence mission, but he'd seen how those had turned out.

"Thanks, dad. I'll see you in a few months." Alex said, opening the car door revealing the campus.

"I'll miss you, son. Have a good time and remember to send a ton of e-mails." Alex could hear the fakeness in his voice. Couldn't the MI6 have just hired actors? But no, they had to have the entire profile behind too.

"I'll be sure to send them. Good-bye." Alex grabbed his schoolbag and slammed the door shut behind him.

In front of him was the grounds, it was quite a site to behold. Very luxurious. The entire grounds were lined with a huge grey brick wall, and then at the entrance there were gates that were infinitely taller than Alex. He probably wouldn't name that as his smartest exit.

There was a nice fountain with a cupid in the middle and water spewing out of its mouth. The grass looked green, too green. Everything in the property looked perfect, not a leaf out of place. Or if there was something out of place, it was probably strewn to look random.

Alex looked around. There were many students, mainly males, sitting around on the various benches chatting away happily. But he noticed a number of them staring at him. He guessed it was normal. He had been the new kid many times, and it was nothing surprising. They always looked at him weirdly, trying to figure out if he was 'cool' or not. But these glances seemed a little weird, a little, almost… predatory, as if he were prey to be eaten.

He un-buckled his school-bag and grabbed a few papers out of it. Those were his forms, he had to go to the principal and get acquainted, as well as receiving information such as his classes. He walked quickly along the stone pathway; the rocks were laid out so the fountain was the centre of attention. He caught a lot of eyes staring at him, peering eagerly. He was a bit freaked out to tell the truth.

The walls were painted elegantly with mixtures of canary-yellow and chestnut and there were paintings spread out all over the place. He hurried along the hall-way, bumping into a few guys along the way. He'd felt a few… uncomfortable touches, but he decided to ignore them, thinking that they were just accidental.

He was pretty much lost. Forgetful as he was, he'd left the map at his home, when he was packing his school-bag. He was reduced to looking at the numerous misleading signs all over the place. Library II, Gymnasium IV, Room 09, none of them said 'office' or simply 'administration room' or something along those lines. He looked around; perhaps some nice-looking bystander would pop up and come to his rescue?

He saw a tusk of hair, and familiar eyes. Inching closer, he realized that it was James! James was the one Mrs Jones was talking about? He'd completely forgotten that one of his friends had gone here. James had been one of the boys who he'd saved during Point Blank. He shuddered, that brought back bad memories. He wondered, should he keep his cover and not say anything, or go over and approach him?

He decided, since he needed help anyways, why not? Mrs Jones had revealed that someone he knew was going there, so it was obvious she'd allowed him to make contact.

"James!" Alex called out, not too loud so that everyone would stare. Not like they weren't staring at his body anyways.

The boy spun around, looking in Alex's direction and gasped, "Alex?"

"Yes… It's me." Alex said. Now James was running towards Alex with his arms outstretched. He reached around Alex and gave him a big bear hug with his strong arms, he'd been working out, Alex mused silently.

"Alex! I'd never thought you'd come to this school. Are you…?" James asked, curiously, not letting go of Alex's arms.

Alex blushed; he didn't know what to say. He might as well keep up the persona, after all, he'd never had any sexual encounters so he didn't even know if he was gay, bi or straight yet. "Um… yeah. Kinda."

"Oh, is that why you're here? I have a hunch that's not why." James smiled sadly. He'd heard from his father and the authorities of what Alex had done, and who Alex really was. But he felt they actually became friends for the few weeks that they were there.

"I'll tell you later. I don't think it's very safe..." Alex lowered his voice to barely a whisper for the last few words, "Oh yeah, can you help me get to the office? Or the administration room? Whatever it's called around here."

"Sure," James chuckled, "It's quite confusing to get around here, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." He grabbed Alex's hand and strung him along. He was just happy that Alex was here.

Alex flushed. Even though Alex had caught up with James, he still hadn't let go of his hand. He felt a little embarrassed, but quickly cleared that thought. James thought he was… gay, and besides, this was one of the most accepting schools. So obviously this was a normal occurrence for people here. He didn't notice the glares some of the guys were giving James.

"Here we are. The headmaster is really nice, he welcomes new students, so don't be nervous. Do you want me to wait for you?" James said, finally letting go of Alex's hand.

"That's OK, I don't know how long it'll take so I shouldn't keep you waiting. Thanks James, I owe you one." Alex smiled a tiny smile and waved, then entered the room.

Noticeably, James' mood darkened. He owed Alex his life, and now he finally got the chance to repay him. It helped that Alex was so adorable too, although he didn't notice it. James had held onto his hand, trying to protect him from the rough boys in this school.

--

"Welcome to Malvern Academy, Mr Emmett." The headmaster grinned widely. He was probably in his mid-thirties. His dark black hair that looked natural and he had a big smile.

The rest of the welcoming went smoothly; he'd gotten his class schedule, as well as a much needed map of the grounds. It was a pamphlet that marked all of the attractions and also the restaurants and small shops/booths. It folded out into a large-scale very detailed map. That was going to be useful. He stuffed all his things in his school-bag and continued on to class.

The bell rang loudly, and he was trying to find his third period class, right before lunch. The schedule worked in six periods a day, so they could cover a larger variety of subjects. He'd finally gotten into class; about 15 minutes had already passed. A very large looking woman ushered him in and prompted him to introduce himself and talk a little bit about himself.

"Hi, I'm Alex Emmett…" He said, feeling slightly shy in front of the entire class. It was made up of about ten boys, and three girls. They looked pretty welcoming. The teacher seated him next to an orange haired boy in the back.

"Hey, you're Alex right?" He leaned over his desk and proceeded to grin.

"Yeah…" Alex said, trying not to pay attention to him.

"I'm Richard, you can call me Rick." He then grinned at Alex, mischievously.

"I'd prefer not to call you at all." Alex rolled his eyes, this guy was quite annoying. The teacher was glaring at them in the back. He didn't want to get in trouble on the first day, much less for talking to him.

"Hm, stubborn eh? Well, that's how I like them." Rick smirked and leaned back into the chair. Something told Alex that wouldn't be the last he'd be hearing from him.

Third period ended peacefully, with some occasional suggestive comments from Rick and a few 'weird' stares from other guys, and several girls in his class. Maybe they thought he was weird. Oh well, it wasn't like Alex was never an outcast.

He made his way to lunch, putting his stuff away in a big locker space reserved specifically for him. He grabbed a fistful of cash and stuffed it in his right pocket for lunch. He wondered if he'd see James at lunch. Hopefully, he thought. He didn't want to eat alone. Or maybe that creep Rick would come to eat with him, he shuddered.

Alex slipped into the lunch line which stretched across the cafeteria. He let his eyes wander, not really looking purposely at anything. A couple of built guys made their way over to the end of the line, right where Alex was. Alex noticed them, they were jauntily walking, very confident. Maybe these were the 'bullies' within this school, or perhaps the 'popular' ones. Alex didn't have a care for them; he just ignored those types of people in his old school too.

"Hey you."

Alex turned around, wondering if someone was talking to him.

"Yeah you," a built guy said to him, his hair was blonde and it framed his face nicely. He was pretty buff too. "Are you new? What's your name?"

Alex didn't think it was a good idea to ignore him. He was better off not picking a fight on the first day. "Yeah, what's it to you? I'm Alex."

"Nothing really. I just like to get myself acquainted with the new students. I'm Jake." he inched a little closer to Alex. The size of that guy… it was really intimidating. He had a whole pack behind him. Alex recognized Rick from his flaming red hair.

"OK then." Alex shuffled over towards the front of the line, and began to peer at the food. There were many delicacies from all sorts of cultures. There were scallop and sushi, burgers and chips, crisps and scones, there was everything. Alex wasn't much of an eater though.

He was looking at the shrimp crisps when he felt an arm swing over his shoulder and breathing next to his cheek. "Hm, those look good don't they? Well, not as good as you." Alex could practically feel the smirk on breath. He rolled his eyes at Jake's attempts to flirt. It was really embarrassing how bad he was of a flirt. If only he could beat Jake up, he was pretty sure he could. But that would destroy his whole cover.

Alex laughed half-heartedly and picked out a couple of shrimp crisps along with ramyun, a Korean food.

"What shall I eat…?" Jake whispered seductively, and wrapped his lanky arms around Alex's slender waist. "I want to eat you up."

Alex jumped at the sudden touch, "Haha… excuse me." Alex moved forward in the line nearing the cashier. He tried moving Jake's hands away, but they wouldn't budge.

"Alex," Jake breathed, "Come with me." He pulled Alex in and Alex shook, he'd never been handled like this, and it was very aggravating. Just when he was about to raise his hand, he felt the arms being tugged off his waist. He turned around to catch sight of James ramming his fist into Jake's stomach.

Jake fell back against his crew and their food splattered all over the stainless caf floors. "Ha, look at loverboy, thinks he can take me on." Jake sputtered, a little dazed from his fall.

"I can, and I will if you touch dare touch Alex again." James gave Jake a hard glare and walked over to Alex.

"I want that boy, and Jake Simling always gets what he wants." Jake stumbled away with the help of his gang.

Alex's cheeks tinted a warm peachy colour, "Thanks… although you really shouldn't have. I think you just made him an enemy. I'm not sure that was a wise choice…"

"Whatever, that guy has had it too good for too long. Someone should've stood up to him anyways. Are you alright?" James looked Alex over, he seemed to be fine.

"I'm fine… he just got a little touchy. Is everyone like that?" Alex said.

"No, not really. Just some of the few… touchy ones, you know." James said.

"Ooh… well, I think I just made him my enemy… or something." Alex muttered.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there to whack him into shape. My dad put me into some sort of training camp for about four months after that creepy accident. So I'm pretty strong now." James words were true. Alex looked at James and he could see muscle on his arms, and he seemed more toned. More than Alex even.

"Well, let's get back to lunch." Alex grinned. This school was quite weird, but he was going to discover all its secrets in time.

--

Pheonice Dutch - What a nice review you left, it was one of the longest I am sure. I very much appreciated it! Yes, I know it is very OOC, but I just felt this one was one I had to write no matter how crazy. Thanks! I think Alex is a bit believable, even if the situation's not. Haha, Yassen? I think I'll figure out what to do with that guy later. It's probably going to be that he hasn't died yet though… (or he just never will)

ObsessivelyOdd - Really? I just chose a random place. Well, I took some of the names of people/places I know. What a coincidence!

Emily - Of course Alex's uke.

Sorry, it's a little OVERBOARD. But I enjoy writing it. And I sort of molded James Sprintz into a character that I like. (: But of course Yassen and K-unit interaction will be coming later on! Leave your opinion or what not? I'll update way faster if you do!


	3. Breach

I love all of your reviews, I just eat them up. Review responses at the bottom!

Warning: SLASH

Disclaimer: Alex Rider belongs to its respectful owner. I am sadly not that owner. Who knows what I would do if I was the owner…

Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter… need some of those- to entertain myself of course. Also, sorry for the perverseness- I just love molesting Alex with words.

--

Alex sighed. It was time to face the horror of gym class. Sweaty gym clothes, dreadful sights in the showers, and rope-climbing. Those were the perfect start to a day. He had gym in the morning. Whoever decided what was on his schedule deserved to die. It was true; he'd been in worse situations. The K-Unit drove him crazy, but he'd made a pact with them, well he made a pact with Wolf. But at least there in the SAS camp, it was filled with mature men, not immature school-boys who insisted on pulling trousers down.

Everyone was crowding in the change rooms- trying to get ready for gym. James was telling Alex how scary their gym teacher could be.

"Miss Gain, is crazy, OK? Don't try to out-wit her, like you always try to do." James told Alex, jokingly.

"As if I was going to challenge her, she looks like a gorilla- no offense." Alex had taken a look at the teacher before entering the change room.

Alex walked over to one side of the change room and took off his shirt. He felt many stares on his back and shivered- some people at this school were creepy. His hand rummaged through his gym bag and pulled out a gym shirt. It looked pretty tight, and it was quite sheer- although not to the point where it was see-through. He pulled it over his head quickly and tugged down. He whipped his head around- just fast enough to see a few heads turn back, how weird.

His shorts were a different story altogether- the shirt was acceptable at the least, a bit too tight but fitted. The shorts looked two sizes too small for him. Anyhow, he pulled them over his slender legs- hairless. His gym shorts made his butt stand out, and shine a bit in the light. Alex grumbled a quick swear- he didn't like wearing tight clothes. Every other guy in the change room seemed to have normal fitting shorts, not that he was looking.

This time around, they were climbing up ropes. The gym teacher was strict and buff, no one dared to say no to her. Her aura rivaled Wolf, almost. She grunted and spat on the floor, further proving her manliness. "Today, we're going to do some rope-climbing. You runts best do it well, or get ready for some laps." Alex would rather do laps than climb ropes. "So, who dares to go first? It's not that hard you cowards." She took a good look at all of the boys in Alex's class at the moment, and her eyes landed on Jake. "You, what's your name?" She gave a nod at Jake.

Jake was pretty well built, and he seemed confident, so he gave it a go. "Jake."

"A'ight then Jake, you can go first, you seem ready." She said with a grin on her face.

Alex looked around the gym, hoping that the gyms teach wouldn't pick him next. He could see that Jake was struggling, he put his foot on one of the foot holds and stayed steady for a few seconds… then his hand slipped and he messed up, only managing to hold on to the rope again before he hit the floor. Alex looked at him and sniggered, he tried to hold it in but he couldn't. Jake whipped his head around and lost concentration for a moment, leading to his demise. He landed in a heap on the floor and got an earful from the teacher for not paying attention.

Jake gave Alex a glare that probably meant something along the lines of "I'm gonna get you." In which way, was what Alex was afraid of.

The evil gym teacher shot Alex a look then pulled out her name list and started calling out random names. Alex let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't going to go, at least not for the next few minutes. James gave Alex a sheepish smile, it was his turn. Alex watched as James struggled to get up the rope, but gave more of a challenge than Jake did. However, Alex was pretty surprised with James gave a shout as he touched the ceiling.

"Heh, Alex, look!" Alex flashed James a grin and turned around- Right before James fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

James laughed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Alex laughed- he wished he could stay with James like this, it was good to have a real friend. One who wasn't trying to kill him- or one whose father wasn't trying to murder him.

"Go change!" The gym teacher's voice bellowed through the spacious gym as all the guys headed in the direction of the change rooms. He dreaded going to the change room. He thought this was supposed to be some sort of a 'gay' accepting school- shouldn't they have uni-sex change rooms or something?

Alex trudged in the change room with low spirits. He was one of the last ones to finish the rope- he wasn't supposed to act superior, but he got chosen last so he was obviously slower. He tore off his gym shirt. His head squeezed just barely through the small hole in the shirt. He pulled on the dress shirt of his uniform, grabbing the vest in his other hand.

Whilst changing, he felt a breeze run right past his face. A hand slammed against the wall beside Alex's head.

"So, you have the nerve to laugh at me, eh?"

Alex could feel the hairs on his neck rising, it was that dumb Neanderthal Jake. He probably had the brain the size of a peanut, his body was another story altogether though.

"Well, I tend to laugh at funny things." Alex retorted calmly- he didn't want this to end in a fight, especially not in the change room.

"So you think I'm funny? I just slipped because of that dumb gym teacher's shouts."

"OK, I believe you. Now if you would just move your arm, please," Alex asked politely. If he was allowed to show his true skills, Jake would be on the floor before he could bat an eyelash. But his mission was more important- showing his ability would probably just cause suspicion.

Jake didn't move a muscle. "That's good, but to make sure you don't laugh at me again, how about I teach you a lesson? And guess what- it won't even be painful, if you behave- that is."

Alex could feel the smirk on his breath. He rolled his eyes. "How about you move, dim-wit." He grumbled under his breath.

"What did you say? Dim-wit? Excuse me?" Jake looked Alex in the eyes and said, with anger.

"Calm down- I was merely stating a fact. You are, after all, a dim-witted boy."

"I am no such thing. I'd better teach you a lesson." Jake pushed Alex shoulder back against the wall and flipped him over so he was facing Jake.

Jake leaned against Alex and whispered huskily, "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this." He moved in to press his lips against Alex, inching closer to Alex's plump, pink lips.

"Ahem," A voice from behind coughed loudly. "What are you doing?"

Jake quickly snapped his head around- only to face one of the deadliest glares ever given. If looks could kill, Jake would probably be burning in the depths of hell at that moment. "Sorry, Mr 'Vich. It won't happen again."

"That's not good enough Mr Simling. Detention after school- Room 204."

Jake swore under his breath- he hated this stupid teacher, he didn't even know anyone who attended his classes. Yet, a teacher was a teacher and they had certain rights- such as giving you detention for whatever reason they decide worthy. "OK, Mr 'Vich. I'll be there…" He muttered then left the room with his gym sack.

"And you- what is your name?" The man was still watching Jake leave, making sure he was not to come back and harass this boy again.

"Um… A-Alex. Alex Emmett." He was slightly flustered from being caught in a situation like this, no matter if he was forced into it.

The man turned around and looked directly into Alex's eyes. Alex shuddered violently- he knew this man. It was Yassen Gregorovich- the killer of his uncle. He was supposed to be dead. Alex never counted on seeing him again, much less here.

"Well… hello Alex. I didn't predict seeing you here. Have you come out of the closet?" Yassen almost smiled at that comment. Well, it was more of a smirk if you looked.

Alex was stunned. He had never expected to see Yassen again. Seeing him here was even worse. He didn't know whether to break his cover or to keep it, hoping that Yassen would believe him. The latter was very unlikely, Alex thought to himself.

"Why are you here?" Alex narrowed his eyes and looked at Yassen's piercing eyes- almost blushing a bit, as he was only wearing a loosely buttoned dress shirt in front of Yassen.

"I believe I asked you that question first, and you have no authority to question a teacher." Yassen smiled evilly at Alex.

"Oh, so you're a teacher. Why haven't I seen you here? And- I'm not gay…" Alex grimaced- he didn't want to see Yassen at all. He just made him nervous and uncomfortable, god knows why.

"Are you sure you're not just in denial?" Yassen smirked.

"No!" Alex's cheeks were stained with a peachy pink colour.

"Well, since you answered my question, I supposed I will have to answer yours," Yassen took a step closer to Alex, "You haven't seen me because I teach an extremely advanced math calculus class- that no one qualifies for. So basically, I am a fake teacher- you could say. And why would you be here then, Alex?"

Alex wondered, should he just come out and tell Yassen? Yassen knew his name wasn't Alex Emmett after all. There was no point in hiding it.

"MI6… I owed them a favour. They made me come here to investigate." Alex doubted himself, should he have really been telling Yassen all this? Since Yassen was here, he was probably tied in with Archie and the crime. Alex wanted to bang his head on the wall, why hadn't he thought before he spoke? Yassen now knew why he was here, and could easily report it to the headmaster.

"Then let me give you a hint, Alex, just to be polite. Archie Conolly has a secret, a horrible secret."

"W-what is he hiding? And how do you know? Are you helping Conolly out…? Are you his accomplice? Why... what is he doing?" Alex had so many questions- so many questions left unanswered.

"You'll find out soon enough, but don't worry, Alex. It'll be OK, trust me and don't meddle or do anything suspicious on your own. You're known to do stupid things like that." Yassen said, mysteriously. Alex was unsatisfied with Yassen, if he wasn't going to tell him what Conolly was hiding, why tell him he was hiding anything at all? All it did was pique his interest, as if he would stop intervening now…

Alex blinked in shock.

Warm, slightly chapped lips pressed against his own, luscious. He closed his eyes and involuntarily leaned into the kiss. He felt tongue being slipped into his mouth and allowed it. Yassen explored the cavern of Alex's sweet tasting mouth, kissing and sucking on his lips- biting ever so often to induce pleasure. Alex leaned back- breaking the kiss. He panted, ever so out of breath.

Alex didn't want to look up into Yassen's taunting eyes. They were fear-making. He was quite scared.

"Y-yassen, why?" He croaked. His throat was parched. He should've been doing something. He was a highly trained spy and here was one of the deadliest assassins in the world, yet he couldn't bring himself to lay a finger on him. All of his spy instincts were erased when he looked at Yassen, it brought back many memories- not to say that they were all bad.

"Time will tell." Yassen shot Alex a last glance and walked out of the room.

Alex was confused, by Yassen, and by everyone. Ever since he'd been to this school, he was only revisiting memories from his previous missions… Damn. Alex was satisfied by Yassen- if too embarrassed to admit it.

--

vamp - Good that you like James, I don't remember how his character was like actually. But sadly I don't think James is going to be the eventual pairing.

McNuggets - I love Yassen/Alex and Wolf/Alex too! I agree, I don't think James had much character depth so I didn't look into that, but after reading some _awesome_ fanfics I got myself hooked. Paul Drevin just seems so sickly.

Colour-chan - I'll try, but I don't think K-Unit is coming extremely soon. ): And thanks! Haha, I know the story's a bit weird.

The Kali 24-7 - Haha, awesome. And thanks for your suggestions! I may use one of them. : )

AmyAlways - Yeah, that's a good idea. But I don't want the Jake character to be too apparent in this story, or else it'll become an OC story.

JINX-youowemeasoda- - Yeah I know, but I find that in stories long chapters take too long to read for me, I just don't like to make the chapters incredibly long.

Flightfire23 - Not in this story he didn't. And I like the K-UNIT.

Nina - Yeah, I don't want him to be overly girly. :)

Hurrybee - Well, I don't think it's incredibly OOC, most of the slash fandoms include Yassen/Alex. I like them.

asian9090 - I agree xD

Remember, reviews _always_ make me update faster. And I'm not even joking! Leave your comments/suggestions. Sorry if I don't reply to all reviews, it would take up too much space. Flames will be used to cook my dinner, thanks. Wolf or Yassen or anyone? Who will we slash the poor Alex with… hmmm… Leave your opinion.


	4. Detention

Thanks to all commenters. Wish I had a beta, message if you're interested! User replies and comments at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I dearly wish that Alex Rider was mine. Who knows what I'd do.

Warning: Slash. Otherwise, enjoy, R&R!

* * *

Alex held a scowl on his face. It had already been four days, and he'd yet to find any information on Conolly. He'd tried asking a ton of people on campus, but info about Conolly was scarce- if any at all. He kept his cover though, pretending just to be genuinely curious. Not overboard. But now, he had a plan. It was quite a risky plan though- possible suspension or the risk of not finding any information at all.

He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of sleepiness. The dorms at Malvern were actually quite comfortable and roomy. It was to be expected. This place held the snottiest, richest students after all. He slumped back onto his queen-sized bed, complete with six fluffy pillows. He pushed himself up, took a look at the clock, and plopped himself back down into the multitude of feathery pillows. He groaned, "Why do I do this?"

Despite his reluctance to do missions, this one had definitely been one of the better ones. James was always cheerful and fun to be around, so that made him slightly happier. He didn't like the fact that he always had to be on the prowl though. For once, he just wanted to relax. He wouldn't mind being in this school if he wasn't on a mission.

Alex swung his legs over the edge of the bed and propelled himself forward with his arms. He pulled out his dress shirt then his vest. He didn't waste time making sure his shirt was tucked in or his vest was placed properly. He quickly cleaned himself up and ran out the door with books in his hand. He was going to be late for first period, and if he wasn't there, his plan wouldn't play out properly.

In every plan, there were risks and uncertainties - he was slightly worried. Alex saw James in the corner of his eye and grinned. "James!" he yelled, running to his friend.

"Hey Alex! You're up early. Normally you'd be like what, 15 minutes late for class?" James smirked.

"I am never late for class! Just… sometimes." Alex said, shying away from James accusing eyes, a grin still playing on his features.

"So, is it still on?"

"Yeah. Just be sure to make it believable," Alex smiled.

"Don't worry. I even wrote up a list of insults for this," he beamed.

"You'll need them, since you're up against me. The boy who always has something witty up his sleeve," Alex laughed and tugged on James sleeve pulling him into first period.

James always brought out the best in Alex. Alex decided he'd give James a call after he finished his mission. Who said he couldn't have friends?

They took their seats and the teacher coughed loudly, gathering everyone's attention. Tucking away their cells and trinkets, they lazily averted their attention to the front of the classroom.

"As you all know, maths is very important in our society, so students should pay good attention," the teacher scowled, giving each and every student a stern glare unanimously.

Alex almost snorted. Being in maths class reminded him of Yassen, and how he was supposedly an 'advanced maths' teacher.

The teacher quickly gave them their assignment and told them to choose their partners before turning back to his desk and mumbling something incoherent.

James quickly strode over to Alex, "Partner?"

"Of course."

James walked over to their teacher's desk and grabbed a fistful of papers- supposedly their homework. They grabbed their pencils and scrambled to start the work. Within minutes, they'd both finished their page of maths. Alex wasn't that bad actually, regardless of the months he'd missed.

"I think you've made a mistake there James," Alex pointed at James' paper with a finger, eyes fluttering back between his paper and James'.

"I don't think so. Keep your eyes on your own paper, I'll bet there are a thousand mistakes there," James gave Alex a silly look yet kept the aggression in his voice.

"You can clearly see the mistakes on your paper James…"

"I don't think so Alex."

They tossed around a few insults and eventually the conversation became more heated. James tossed a punch at Alex's head - making sure Alex didn't get hurt too bad. Alex punched James in the stomach and before long it became a full out brawl on the floor. The boys sought at each other's faces and punched relentlessly.

"Fuck you!" Alex screamed, wincing as James launched a blow at his face. That would bruise, he mentally noted.

"My pleasure," James smirked, bringing his hand back before slamming it into Alex's stomach.

Alex barely had time to recoil before being kicked again in the groin. A groan came out of Alex's mouth and James felt a little guilty. It seemed like he had the upper hand over Alex.

"Stop! Stop! What the bloody hell are you two boys doing on the floor? Get up this instance - or you'll be sent to the office." The teacher shrieked loudly. Alex paused briefly, would this be enough? He quickly shook away that thought and followed the act with many more punches. He could feel bruises rising to his skin, but he took notice of how James was trying to aim the punches precisely at places where it wouldn't hurt as much.

"You little shit!" James screeched as Alex tried to lightly kick him in the gut.

Alex laughed mentally; James really could be an actor.

The teacher took charge and pulled them apart - requiring the help of two other boys around him. They were pulled apart while grabbing at each other and still managing to give hearty insults. The teacher gave them both a look of fury; his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his sockets. Obviously, he didn't think there would be much commotion this early.

"Both of you. Off to the office, scram! You've just earned a week's fill of detention! Who knew boys could be so rowdy even in the morning…"

The two drudged their way to the door and Alex slammed it - just trying to piss the teacher off a little more, since he'd gotten detention for a week anyway.

Alex took a look at James, and James stared back at Alex. They both burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. They were laughing jovially as they made their way into the office.

"Hey James, wasn't that a bit too much? Now I have a big bruise on my cheek," Alex pouted and his nose scrunched up.

"Awww, poor little Alex! Would you like James to kiss it better for you?" James came and blew a kiss at Alex, laughing.

"Hey! It isn't funny," Alex sulked, feeling the texture of his face, "Now I'm ugly."

"Don't worry, in my eyes, you're still very good looking." James winked and snickered.

"Don't make me give you a bruise to match mine!" Alex stuck his tongue out, feeling slightly childish.

"I think you've given me enough bruises thank you. I probably won't even be able to eat anything for days, considering the beating you gave to my stomach," James gave Alex a joking glare.

Alex looked down, even though it was just a 'pretend' fight, somehow it had sort of gotten out of hand. Of course, they had to do everything unreservedly as to convince the teacher it was serious, but maybe they had pummeled each other a little too eagerly.

"Sorry, James. Next time I beat you up, I'll try to be a little less harsh."

"Nah, no worries Alex. I'm fine, really. It's you I should be worrying about. Look at that nasty bruise on your cheek… sorry." James looked endearingly at Alex and touched the bruise softly.

Alex stepped back from the touch, the bruise didn't hurt that much, but it certainly did react when touched.

"It's fine, we should get to the office before the teach thinks we've ditched or something."

"OK," James grinned as he dragged Alex playfully.

They arrived at the door to the office shortly later, Alex panting. Who knew schools could be that big? At least they hadn't gotten lost - although it would've been a good excuse if they were late for their next class.

Alex grabbed the cold, metal handle and pulled. Inside was a nicely furnished room, mostly wood. It smelled like pine too - although not naturally. Probably from those sickening air fresheners everyone was spraying lately. Febriz, was it?

"Hello boys. Mr. Sellers told me that you'd be here shortly," The secretary said. "You boys can sit down there and wait for Mr. Conolly. I'm sure he'll be here before long."

The secretary gave them a stern look that screamed of disapproval, but Alex didn't care. It wasn't as if he was actually trying at this school. Although inside, he though it was quite fun to be in a school with friends… Well, a friend - one he didn't have to lie to.

They sat down on the leather chairs adorned with gold details. Everything in this school seemed fancy. He'd much prefer a normal school with normal kids.

Alex and James stared and tried to communicate with their eyes. The secretary just sat there, tapping away at her computer once in a while and lifting her glasses. Sitting in the pine-smelling lobby was a bore. Alex was worried, maybe his plan wouldn't work. If only he had a chance to go into Mr Conolly's room without having permission… Maybe he could pull it off. He took another look at the secretary and knocked that idea out of his head. The secretary would suspend him before he'd even set foot in Conolly's room.

Alex shifted his weight between one side and another, he was fidgeting. He didn't know how his plan was going to work out. Apparently, the secretary took notice of his fidgeting and their secretly exchanged glances. She found it highly conspicuous.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat. "Mr Emmett, you can go sit and wait in Mr Conolly's room, seeing as your friend and you are having way too much fun out here."

Alex tried not to look giddy as his plan fell into place. A chance to look at Mr Conolly's files - was this secretary dumb? She'd probably get fired if he found any dirt on Conolly. He smirked and walked reluctantly to the door, making sure to show his contempt.

While the secretary was busy typing away, James gave him a nod and a thumbs-up. Alex smiled; it was good to have someone to count on. He quickly closed the door and set out to work at once. He gave the room an once-over to check for bugs and hidden cameras. He looked in the vents and all the bookshelves. Satisfied, he made his way to Conolly's desk, planning out a route of escape just in case Conolly came in suddenly.

He looked at the table. It looked pretty typical, made of some brandy-coloured wood. There was paper scattered all over the desk, a monitor, stationary strewn all over, and a couple of files - all paper-clipped nicely, and a stapler. The desk didn't look very suspicious. Alex speedily memorized where everything was placed.

He picked up an orange folder with no label. Inside there were a couple of files about the financing of the school. Smithers had kept him supplied for times like these. He took a cellphone and snapped a couple of pictures. It seemed like a normal phone, but the camera in it was amazing. It took pictures rapidly and they were all in extremely high resolution. Even a blurry shot could be manipulated on his cellphone to become clearer.

He closed the folder and placed it back exactly where it belonged. He then picked up the other two folders and took pictures. He put everything back and snapped a couple pictures of the desk. Luckily, he'd be able to study everything on the desk later, when he had more time. He'd made it, and with time to spare. He was just setting the stapler back on the edge of the table when he heard the opening of a door.

Alex didn't want to turn around. He put the stapler down immediately and didn't make any sudden movements. Perhaps if he looked like he was just lounging around waiting, the headmaster wouldn't think he was doing anything suspicious. Alex stepped back and waited for the scolding.

It didn't come.

He felt warm, big hands touch the sides of his waist and pull him in. He gasped; his eyes wide-open. Alex whipped his head around and stared at the harasser.

"Y-Yassen..."

Yassen's deep voice chuckled, "Alex, Alex. What did I tell you? Always sniveling your way into things that do not concern you… Well, I suppose that's how you work, right?"

"That's my business… Why are you here anyways? Isn't this Conolly's office?" Alex tried to remain indifferent, but Yassen had his heart pounding. He pushed Yassen away, removing Yassen's hands from around his waist.

"There is much to be said, Alex. But this is neither the time nor the place to discuss."

"So… you're saying you're going to give me information?"

"If I must. Just keep your head out of this OK? It's not really something MI6 wants to get its filthy hands into. I promise."

Yassen almost sounded caring. But Alex shrugged that thought away. Here beside him was a killer. A killer of his close family members too… Yet he couldn't bring himself to want to kill him. He was ashamed.

"How long? I can't keep this up without MI6 suspecting that I'm stalling," Alex grimaced. He would strike up a deal with this guy… At least he'd get the full story- not just bits and pieces, from what he could imagine.

"Don't ask so many questions, Alex. You'll be disappointed when you realize most questions are best left unanswered. MI6 will wait. When have you disappointed them?" Yassen said.

Alex brows furrowed and a scowl appeared on his face, "Fine. But you better tell me, or else--"

"Or else what, Alex? Will you kill me? I think you hardly have the guts to even hit me," Yassen loved to piss Alex off, he was so easy to anger.

"You never know, Yassen," Alex's jaw clenched and redness spilled onto his cheekbones.

"We'll see. Now come with me, you don't want to be caught by the headmaster do you? That would cause unnecessary complications," Yassen smirked and held Alex by the wrist.

"But, Jame--"

"Let the headmaster deal with him. I'll just tell him I caught you first and gave you a month of detentions," Yassen said, pulling him along.

Alex complied, reluctantly though. He'd never let himself be at rest if he let Yassen do what he liked with himself.

* * *

The smell of cinnamon sifted through Yassen's room, reminding him of Mrs Jones. It was quite roomy. A leather sofa placed at one end of the room, under a gold rug with burgundy patterning. His desk was at the other side, almost empty save the laptop and the light. The room seemed slightly too organized, as if a perfectionist was the designer.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Alex demanded angrily. Yassen was bizarre, too bizarre for his likes. He was hard to understand. Sometimes he was a little fearful of Yassen, who knew what this cold-blooded hunter could do?

"You want to go back to class? Hn, never thought I'd see the day where a student actually wanted to go to school. Think of it as transferring to my advanced maths class. No other students have ever had the pleasure of my teaching," Yassen said, ending his sentence with an airy whisper.

"No… What do you mean?"

"Let's just say the headmaster regards my opinion very highly. What I say is law to him, basically. I'll tell him I've transferred you into my maths class or any class I want to see you in."

"What? No! I don't want to be in your 'class'. It's going to draw so much suspicion, and that's the least I need. Stupid Jake and his crew are already too much to handle." Alex gritted his teeth, thinking of that dumbass Jake.

"Mr Simling? I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again. I don't think he will, actually. My detentions are quite… a hassle. What happened to your face?" Yassen held a worried look and scrutinized Alex, giving him a looking over.

Alex shuddered. Who knew what Yassen did in his detentions? And him being worried? Almost even scarier.

"How do you think I got into the office? I suppose… I owe you a thanks," Alex eyes darted away from Yassen's obviously amused ones.

"Be more careful, Alex. By the way, I accept thank you's in forms of kisses," Yassen said in an entertained yet serious way.

Alex's cheeks flushed pink, interrupting the pale features of his skin. "I-in your dreams. Pervert…" he mumbled, cheek as ever.

"Well yes, I do often dream of you," Yassen shrugged the insult off and smiled menacingly at the blonde.

Alex narrowed his eyes and gave Yassen a glare. Yassen seemed to always want to tease him. He'd rather Yassen hate him and want to kill him.

Yassen was having trouble omitting the thoughts of doing naughty things to Alex. Alex didn't realize, but the effect he had on people really was annoying. Yassen wanted to kill Alex. He'd practically killed half his family anyway. Yet, Alex had more of an intrigue to him. The glare Alex often gave Yassen was simply adorable. Sometimes, Yassen teased him just to get that glare. That delectable pout with the cute wrinkle of his nose… It was almost too much to handle.

Large doses of Alex Rider might be fatal, Yassen noted.

"I think you'd rather not go to class, am I wrong?"

"No, you're right… I'd rather not," Alex said, embarrassed. He didn't want to ask for any favours.

"That's quite alright. I'll call your teacher, who is it?" Yassen picked up the phone on his wall, hands lingering on the buttons, waiting for Alex's answer.

"Miss Gainsborough. That manly woman hardly could be called a woman," Alex scowled, looking up as if he could picture her buff build.

"For once, Alex, I agree," Yassen almost smiled, looking down at Alex who was busily thinking about Gainsborough.

Yassen quickly dialed her number and told her of Alex's whereabouts.

"Done and done, Alex," Yassen said, now gazing predatorily at Alex. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Huh?" Alex quickly looked at Yassen in a perturbed way. Yassen secretly thought it enticing.

Yassen stepped forward, stride by stride, pushing Alex towards the couch. Alex had a bothered expression on his face and tried to hold his own, but found himself moving back as Yassen wanted.

"U-uh…" Alex found himself with no words to say as he was pressed onto the couch. He tried pushing, but his arms felt like jelly compared to Yassen's broad chest.

"Alex…" Yassen whispered huskily into his ear. Alex shivered and almost lost all sanity. Yassen slipped his hand under Alex's shirt and caressed his stomach tenderly, producing moans and gasps from Alex.

"No… stop," Alex said, managing to gain control of his voice as Yassen

He managed to push Yassen off, but Yassen quickly recoiled and claimed Alex's lips.

Alex felt like he was on fire. He arched his back as Yassen's hands roamed his body, going where no one had ever gone before. Yassen paused for a moment, rubbing his hands gently against Alex while leaning down for another kiss. When their lips met, Yassen thrust his tongue into Alex's mouth, savouring the mint taste on Alex's lips.

Yassen wanted Alex. He'd always wanted Alex, right from the start of their long, winding, confusing relationship. Yassen leaned in and the kiss progressed into something more passionate and fierce. Alex unconsciously thrust his hands into Yassen's light auburn tresses.

Pleasure swirled in the pit of Alex's stomach as Yassen stroked him again and again. Yassen looked down at Alex's whimpering body and savoured the image below him. This was one he would never forget. Alex looked so simply arousing when writhing and wriggling under his grasp. Honestly, Alex looked arousing anytime actually.

Yassen promptly started to nip and attack at Alex's neck, drawing in that intoxicating scent that seemed to be Alex's own. Alex moaned from the sensations he was getting from Yassen's experienced hands. He was getting to the point of delirium. He hadn't known he could even possibly feel this good.

Yassen kissed him again, causing Alex to gasp and shudder out of embarrassment. Alex felt his mind roll and begin to work again. Here he was, letting Yassen, his beloved uncle's killer, take advantage of him. Somewhere in his dizzy mind, the situation finally registered. As much as Alex felt good, he wanted to stop.

"Ah… Yassen… Stop!" Alex gathered all his strength and pushed Yassen off. Face red and glowing, he collected himself and looked down, embarrassed.

"S-sorry," Alex didn't even know why he was apologizing.

"Quite alright, maybe we'll continue this another time," Yassen remained calm and polite, with a slight amused tone. Yassen hid his disappointment. He thought he'd claimed the boy by now, but apparently, Alex wasn't completely consumed by lust. He even wondered if Alex was experienced. Probably not though, his reaction told a lot.

"Uh--" Alex didn't know what to say. He felt completely vulnerable.

"You can stay here and read or do what you like, or you can go back to class," Yassen offered as if nothing had happened.

Alex didn't want to go back to class, yet he didn't want to stay here, sitting awkwardly with Yassen. Fearing the possibility that Yassen wanted to do something… Weighing his options, staying with Yassen or going to Ms Gain… He chose the latter.

"I think I'll go back to class," Alex's face was quieting down now, the blush not so apparent. He hoped nobody would notice his rugged appearance.

"Very well, Alex. I suppose I'll have to catch you later," Yassen said, turning back to his desk.

"Bye," Alex murmured as he ran out the door in a flourish.

"Charming."

Yassen grit his teeth and slammed his hand onto his desk. He should have just taken Alex right then and there. It wasn't as if he couldn't. He had the strength and the will- maybe the will was lacking. Alex had to be the only person he'd ever desired so passionately. He wanted to own him badly, but he wanted Alex to enjoy it as well, and be in consent.

Alex was a fixation, an unhealthy desire.

* * *

What the hell was he doing with Yassen? He couldn't even stop it at first, but he felt himself leaning into the touch. Something that shouldn't have happened. He was not gay. Or maybe this gay school was turning him gay... He didn't even have a hint of dislike towards gays, but somehow he couldn't imagine that he was. Impossible, he decided finally. He'd just ignore all his urges.

Walking through the hallway, he finally got to the gym, right when the bell rang. He saw James smiling and running towards him hurriedly.

"Where were you, Alex?" James prodded after seeing Alex fresh off of Yassen's couch. "Are you alright?"

"I-I was with Mr Gregorovich. He caught me in the office," Alex muttered quickly. He was trying to forget what happened with Yassen.

"What happened?" James asked worriedly, giving Alex a perturbed look.

"Nothing really… Yassen-- Mr Gregorovich, just gave me a months worth of detentions. I didn't catch the headmaster. What happened with you? Did you get in deep trouble? I'm so sorry James. I really didn't want to involve you… but I'd look kind of stupid beating myself up," Alex frowned and looked at James with concern.

"Don't worry about me Alex! I was glad to help you. Now I feel like some sort of super spy," James chuckled and put his hand around Alex's shoulders in a friendly way, "The headmaster just told me to settle down, and get unruly outside. But I kind of have to do classroom duties for a month. Help the teacher, wipe tables, that kind of stuff."

"Heh, I'd rather you be a spy than me. And I thought they had janitors for those kinds of things…?" Alex wondered out loud.

"Yeah, but I guess they just want to punish students. Oh well, I only have it for a week. Better than you, even!" James beamed at Alex.

"Sorry, James… Next time I'll leave you out of it," Alex said dejectedly. No matter how much James reassured him, he knew it'd be better for James if he hadn't included him. Maybe he should've started a real fight.

"Nah, it was all good fun Alex. Don't worry," James slapped Alex on the back. A little too low, Alex noted but shrugged off.

"OK… I'll take your word for it," Alex smiled his award-winning smile.

* * *

Sorry, that chapter was extremely long. Twice the size of my usual chapter! I just felt like I had a lot to fit in into this chapter. And with the mere appearance of Yassen twice, I felt like he had to have a bigger part in this chapter. (Huhuhu, molesting dear Alex). There may be a possible lemon in the future. And I'm hoping this story will be kind of an epic (since I intend to make it pretty long). I kind of like the platonic relationship of Alex and James. (With the occasional flirty James, of course.) I don't think I'm going to progress them much further than one-sided love. I couldn't bring myself to make Yassen take Alex's virginity already, but maybe in later chapters. /Winkwink. Or Wolf… I might only respond to some user replies, sorry.

McNuggets - I actually liked James' lack of character, makes him all the easier to write in fics. If you read the graphic novel, you'd see that he actually kind of has some sort of attitude, but I just wrote James' how I liked. Oh how I wish I could kill Jake off... But that would be too drastic. I love your long comments! I think Alex could be shared too... But my OTP is definitely Yassen/Alex. Not to make you lose hope though !  
vamp - Well, the James/Alex in this chapter should suffice, if you squint. :)  
marisje - Thanks, and yeah I think I'm going to include K-Unit in later chapters.  
Independant-Chick-92 - I agree, I don't think Yassen should be overly nice. I don't like it when Yassen portrays his love for Alex or something... Seems too OOC.  
Pheonice Dutch - Aw shucks, your reviews make me feel nice. /Blush. Loved your review and yeah, I know James + Alex didn't really have too much chemistry but all that can be changed within the realms of fanfictions, can it not? ;)

Review please! You can take it from me, click that button down there and you'll receive a chapter faster. Love all my reviewers and lurkers! And I'm looking for a beta reader, please PM me or leave a comment if you're interested. :)


End file.
